Packing
by youpromisedmebroadway
Summary: "I... I often think about you in Glee... in school. About how great it would be..." He looked away, slight embarrassment showing in his blushed cheeks. "How great it would be if you were there, with me. And that won't be any different in New York."


**A/N: Okay, first of all, I actually like the New York episode. Then again, it didn't feel like a finale episode, to be honest. Of course, RIB seem to be putting their best writing into all the Klaine scenes. The "I love you" scene was just how I thought it should be. But I've gushed about it enough, and should probably blog about it on tumblr.**

**There was one line that really hit me during the episode outside the Klaine scene. When Kurt says "Blaine's on board too" when talking about New York. The fact that they have had this talk speaks volumes to me about their love. My mind wandered to how this conversation came up and this fiction came out of it! **

**Disclaimer: Brad wrote the beautiful I love you; Ian wrote the beautiful "They can't touch us" scene; And Ryan wrote the beautiful kiss. I own nothing.**

**Packing**

Blaine picked up the ridiculously fluffy hat out of the case and stared at it for a moment.

"You're taking this to New York?" he asked, grimacing at it. Kurt looked up from the stack of clothes he was sorting through on the other side of the room.

"Of course," he stated, straightening up, striding over to Blaine and snatching it off him, placing it back in the case. "Please don't take anything out that I've already put in," he demanded, but then flashed a smile to show Blaine he wasn't mad.

Blaine had received a text from Kurt that morning which sounded panicked and desperate:

_Blaine, I have so many outfits I want to take New York! Can't decide which ones to take... Help! x x _

He had made his way over straight away, greeted Carole, who was heading out to work and ran past Finn on the stairs, with a quick "Hey" and found himself in a minefield.

Well, not literally. But Kurt's room could be described as such. Clothes were hanging from the wardrobe doors on their hangers, lay across the floor, piled on his bed, hanging out of open drawers and spilling out the suitcases.

"Mr. Shue said only one suitcase!" he had been greeted with, in a squeaky panicked voice, from a boy standing in the middle of the mess, holding two plaid shirts. Blaine laughed.

"You are only going for three days," Blaine pointed out but stopped when he saw Kurt's bitch face forming. "Okay, sorry," Blaine corrected himself, "We'll pick your three favourite outfits, plus your costume, and fit them in the biggest case. I've been on vacation enough times to be a master at fitting clothes into one case." Kurt beamed at him and dropped the two shirts he had in his hands on the bed.

He stepped over the piles of clothes separating them until he was right in front of Blaine and breathed, "Thank you," before placing his lips on Blaine's and cupping his face in his hands.

Blaine had responded eagerly, his hands wrapping around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt was an amazing kisser, his lips tasted like coffee and when he licked Blaine's bottom lip like that...

"Okay, enough of that," Kurt said, pulling himself away from Blaine, a little breathless. Blaine let out a moan of protest, but Kurt turned adamantly back to his packing.

And that was how they were here, sorting through Kurt's outfits, into one suitcase. Blaine had shown Kurt how to maximise the suitcase space, by wrapping items of clothing within each other, tucking little accessories into the pockets, and stuffing socks and underwear into shoes. Kurt had pulled Blaine away at this point, telling him he could manage that himself. Of course, he didn't want Blaine to see his underwear, Blaine thought, grinning.

Kurt had been choosing his last outfit as Blaine had scanned through the contents of the case, noticing that weird looking hat.

After putting the hat back, Kurt went back over to his pile of candidate outfits and pulled one up and folded it into the suitcase. He closed the lid and began to try and zip it up, as Blaine pressed down on it, closing as much space as possible. He had suggested before that they sit on it, to Kurt's anger.

"_Sit on my clothes! Are. You. Mad?" _

Finally, it zipped shut, both boys lay back against the bed in triumph. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt who was beaming; the excitement was more obvious than his blaring sexuality. Blaine smiled sadly. Kurt looked so beautiful right now and all Blaine wanted to do was go with him and watch their performance... and watch Kurt. He had missed him so much since he had transferred back. Warbling sessions were no longer as fun or as interesting. Wes said this was because the lack of a competition to look forward to, but Blaine often found himself drifting off to think about Kurt and whether he missed him half as much as he missed Kurt.

Of course he did. Blaine's initial worry over the fact Kurt might not miss him as much was thwarted the day after he went back to McKinley.

_Blaine, I missed you today. I loved being back but it wasn't the same without you there :( x x_

Blaine had held his phone tightly in his hand when he read that text; trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

_I miss you too. I really want to see you. Warblers isn't the same without you :( x x_

Their texting had continued late into the night, each unable to call because Blaine's roommate was sleeping and Finn was on the other side of a very thin wall in his own bedroom and would probably hear Kurt.

"I'm going to miss you, when you're gone," Blaine voiced, still looking at Kurt. Kurt turned to look at him, smiling and opened his mouth to say something before Blaine's stomach grumbled.

"Um, sorry," Blaine grinned. "I haven't eaten since breakfast." He glanced at his watch. Three thirty? Where had the time gone?

"Wow, we've been at this for hours. We best get something to eat," Kurt said, standing up and brushing himself down. "Let's go have some lunch."

Blaine followed him downstairs, into the kitchen, noticing Finn in the living room as they walked past. He heard Kurt tell Finn to pack and Finn moan back. As they entered the kitchen, Kurt turned to smile and ask what he wanted to eat.

"Anything!" Blaine moaned as his stomach grumbled loudly, again. He sat down at the island, and watched as Kurt put began to make them some sandwiches; ham, tuna, cheese and even some leftover chicken from their Friday Night Dinner; a whole assortment of sandwiches. He loved watching Kurt make food. He could only imagine what watching him make a whole meal would be like. Blaine's mind drifted to a time when he would come home from work and Kurt would be there, making pasta or something and Blaine could sit and watch as Kurt stewed the sauce (if that's what you even do to pasta sauce, Blaine knew nothing about cooking).

"Voila...bon appetite!" Kurt expressed as he placed his sandwiches, crisps and small frozen pastries he'd heated up in the microwave, in the middle of the island. Blaine dug in. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him as he began to bite into his sandwich.

Blaine looked up, his mouth full of bread and chicken. The gaze Kurt was staring at him with was disconcerting. Swallowing his food he made to inquire what was wrong with Kurt.

"I'll miss you, too," he whispered, before Blaine could even ask.

"Huh?" Blaine's eyebrows rose, wondering what his boyfriend was even talking about.

"Before, you said you'll miss me when I go to New York," Kurt said, "I was just saying I'll miss you too. A lot." Blaine smiled.

"Don't be silly. You'll be having too much of a good time to even think about me," Blaine laughed, although the thought of that being true tugged at Blaine's heart.

"Now you're the one being silly," Kurt sighed, putting his food back onto his plate, looking down at it sadly. He turned his gaze back to Blaine, staring into his eyes. Blaine felt his stomach jump to his throat. Kurt's eyes looked bright blue in this light and they were stunning. Kurt took Blaine's free hand that lay on the worktop. "I'll be thinking about you the whole time. Even if I don't want to," he wrinkled his nose and Blaine laughed. He paused for a second. "I... I often think about you in Glee... in school. About how great it would be..." He looked away, slight embarrassment showing in his blushed cheeks. "How great it would be if you were there, with me. And that won't be any different in New York." He said the last part adamantly and looking right back into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine leant in and softly pressed his lips against Kurt's. There was no sheer desperation or tongues fighting for dominance. It was just a slightly open mouthed kiss, and yet Blaine still felt it was as passionate and as important as all their others.

Fuck. He loved Kurt; more than anything else on the fucking planet. And he knew Kurt loved him too. They didn't need to tell each other that. They had been through so much and knew each other so well; their love was more than three words. One day they'd reach the point when they'd say it to each other. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week or maybe not until months ahead. Blaine had seen friends going out say they love each other and seen them fall apart. That wasn't love. It was pure lust, or an adrenaline rush. Love was what he felt for Kurt, he'd know that since he'd sung Blackbird... but he'd felt it for so much longer. He'd just been so blind.

When they pulled away, Kurt smiled sadly.

"Blaine, I want to go to New York after school," Kurt said, "When I graduate, I want to move there. I don't think I've ever really told you that. It's why I'm so excited to go." Blaine couldn't see why Kurt looked so sad when he said it.

"I figured as much," Blaine said. Their food had been forgotten on the table now, neither touching their meal. "You know and talk so much about Broadway. That's what you want to do." Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned.

"We should take a road trip to New York some time before we graduate... together," Blaine suggested. Kurt blinked.

"Really? Why?" he looked surprised, but a smile was forming.

"Well, we want to have a good look around before we go live there, right?" Blaine laughed. Kurt looked stunned for a moment. And then he was hugging Blaine tightly.

"I knew you'd want to come... really! I was going to ask if you were... but, but I was worried. I don't want to force you to go because of..." Kurt was rambling, giddy with excitement.

"Whoa...whoa, Kurt calm down," Blaine said, pushing Kurt back slightly, hands on his shoulders, looking at him. "Why would you think you'd have to force me? I've been planning on moving to New York with you since... well you know," Blaine felt himself blush.

"I thought... you know, you said your Dad wants you to go to an Ivy League college. Not New York," Kurt said.

"My Dad wants me to study Law, but that isn't going to happen," Blaine pointed out. "Seriously, could you actually see me as a lawyer?" Kurt looked him up and down and grinned slyly.

"I could actually," he said cheekily, and Blaine pushed him slightly back, scowling. Then he smiled. Kurt fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt and his brows knitted together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine inquired. Kurt looked up.

"What do you mean you've been thinking about moving to New York with me? How long, I mean, you know..." Kurt trailed off.

"I've thought a lot about us, and after high school," Blaine said, shrugging, beginning to eat his food again. He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "This isn't just a high school fling to me, Kurt."

"Me neither," Kurt breathed. "I've thought a lot about _us_ too."

And then they sat there, in a silence neither wanted to interrupt, contentedly eating the remainders of their late lunch. After cleaning up, they made their way to the living room and, seeing Finn was no longer there, Kurt put in a DVD (Moulin Rouge, one of their favourites) and they sat on the couch, holding hands and lying into each other. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and Kurt didn't even protest. He ran his hand through it, and Kurt snuggled into his chest. Blaine thought about him and Kurt, in just over a year's time, sitting on a couch in an apartment in New York, running his hand through Kurt's hair. Maybe by this point they would have said those three words, but right now, that wasn't important. He knew Kurt loved him and Kurt knew he loved him. They had already planned their future and built their lives around each other. Career vs. Love would never be a problem because both were willing to make sacrifices to be together. Luckily those sacrifices were nothing compared to what it would be to let each other go.

What they had was never, nor would it ever be, just a high school fling.


End file.
